Team Potato
Groll Team Potato There are a great many things to know about Team Potato. However, if you ever truley expect to understand Team Potato, you must know one thing; They have been in conflict with the Turtles since very early in the universes developement. Because of this they have become a very militeristic culture. The Great Spud Here is the story of how the Great Spud came into being, and of how the race of potatoes were born: ''"A long time ago, there was an ancient being. It did not have a name, it did not have a meaning. Over time, it developed powers, it could turn into any shape at any given time. It thought it was the only being in the universe. It was wrong. One day, it encountered another being. It called itself, The Enforcer. The reason the ancient being was alone was because The Enforcer destroyed all life in that part of the universe. The Enforcer attacked, shooting The Ancient Being with weapons of mass destruction. The Ancient Being was shot, pain overtook it's body. It wasn't used to the sensation. It didn't know what to do. The Ancient Being then shifted into a different form, a metal contraption, with weapons of mass destruction just like The Enforcer. The Ancient Being fired. The Enforcer was hit multiple times. The Enforcer didn't take any damage. It shifted again, and this time, it turned into something else, a round-like object. It was a soft material compared to the metal ship it turned into before. It had no weapons, no windows, no soul. Patches of darkness covered the surface. Then, it felt something. The form then took a mind of it's own, and detatched itself from The Ancient Being. The Ancient Being then watched as the round object formed weapons with it's own body. It watched as the round object then attacked The Enforcer, and destroyed it without any difficulty. The Ancient Being then traveled with the round object for a millenia, destroying evil beings around the universe. '' Many years after The Ancient Being was born, it eventually started to die. The Ancient Being and the round object fought together for many years. At it's last moments, The Ancient Being wanted to say one last thing to the round object: "You are special, you were created as just an object, but then you became a soul. You defied logic and physics to become real. You deserve a name, you deserve a title. You, my child, will now be known through out all eternity. The Almighty Spud." The Ancient Being then died, and The Almighty Spud went on it's way after performing the ritual of death. The Almighty Spud could also shift, but not in the way that The Ancient Being could. It could only make weapons using it's body, and always did so if he ever fought another being. After a long journey of defending the universe, The Almighty Spud grew lonely, and created smaller versions of itself. He named them "Potatoes" and told them to live and be great. So they did so, and the Potatoes lived in the universe for many centuries. The Potatoes, however, had their difficulties, fighting a new kind of being, called Turtles. Many died. That time was the PoTurtle Wars, and that war determined the fate of the entire universe itself, because every being in the universe joined the fight, and it became the greatest war ever recorded in history." The PoTurtle Wars Kept in the form of jounal entries, MdWil has been keeping a series of journals on the progress in the wars, you can check out his journals Here There are several noticeable figures in the PoTurtle wars: *MdWil214: A Machinist Sergeant that worked under Fimaster, most of the preserved texts are written from his perspective. *DeathWish: Emperor of the Potato people, although he is incharge of everything in the empire, he is not afraid to get into combat, or to come to the aid of his fellow potatoes. *Feroces Spiritus: Master of the Guard at the potato Citidel, He is also incharge of the defence of the inner Potato empire. *Fidmaster: A potato scientist who went crazy after his wife died. He helped to take care of MdWil when Md was a child. He has created several test subjects that were so far beyond the acceptable deviations of natural life that their existance is denied. Fidmaster's real name is Salazar. He is know of having been part of the NUNSC marine corp. *Captain Luis: In charge of Maintenance around the Citidel, you can tell that he takes extreme care in his work by how shiny his Tater-Shot is. *Test Subject 17: Believed to be something of an Corrupt-hybrid, he lives a life of misery on the mesa's in the out-country. TS17 aslo has lost the ability to feel responsible for many of his actions. *The Primordial: Not much is known about him, There is archeological eveidence of him as far back as the mid-Triassic era. He works as the Commander of the Armed Forces for the potatoes, but he is not a Potato. Some believe that he is a biproduct of the creation of the universe, others believe he is older than that. Potato Armaments Tater-Shot: Created centuries ago, this weapon can still hold its own in combat. The special fluted barrel and AADM (adaptable ammunition drum mag) allow the gun to be loaded with varied types of Ammunition. The first Tater-Shot was invented as a mean for farmers to protect their PO-Families without having to buy special munitions that were too expensive at the time. The tater shot is the standard issue weapon of most Captains in the potato army. SP12 “The Lobotomizer”: A special rifle only used by potato marksmen. It was nicknamed the Lobotomizer because of the effect it causes on the enemy during combat; enemies often loose all sense of military order when the one standing right next to them gets cut in half by the “broad-head” bullets. Spudifier: The Spudifier is an anti-material spud launcher; the impact extreme velocities create explosions roughly 80 feet across. It is hailed as one of the greatest weapons of our generation. FEROC Carbine: Named after it’s creator; Feroces Spiritus, this weapon offers superior power from a smaller frame. Its explosive rounds combined with it’s unusually high rate of fire causes the user to kill with ease. However, the explosive rounds make it not a viable option in Close Quarters Combat. S.P.A.R: The Standard Potato Assault Rifle has been the standard rifle of all Grunts in the potato army. This gun mitigates recoil away from the user, and converts it into electricity, which is used to charge the following round with 1000 volts of electricity. Fidmaster recently added DNA censors on the trigger, so only potato soldiers can use the gun. P.A.M.U.S (prototype): The Potato Arm-Mounted Utility Shotgun. This Shotgun is the newest part of the potato arsenal. It’s ability to let the user to wield one on both Forearm allows for twice the fire power of normal guns. Also a knife can be held and equipment can be operated while using, as the weapon is completely hands-free. Pestilence : Although it functions like a flame thrower, the Pestilence shoots acid spray, which is more effective at eating through a turtles armor that fire would be. There has been multiple instances of the acid killing turtles over periods of up to two minutes, and for this reason it has been deemed ineffective. Insolator: large curve blade with an srynge in the center its wielded by Fidmaster its sharp nad it can induce a powerfull toxine that turns cazy its victim and makes em attack their allies ifthe slash didn kills em. H.B.C: Heay barrel canon is Fidmaster´s handgun able to carry only 5 rounds of condensed dark matter resulting on a corrrosive effect on contact with any materia.